Potters, Malfoy, Weasleys and Zhang
by J. Panda
Summary: 2 seperate one-shots. 1 When Harry accidently hurts himself on the forehead making Hermione, Ginny and Ron sick with worry. 2 Letters from Al and James and Harry gets a bit of a shock. Really bad at summary things but please R&R! Will appreciate it! XD


**Title**

**One shot**

Hallo people! Yup this is my first Harry Potter one-shot thingy ma-bob. I don't think it will stay a one shot for long though as ideas keep popping into my head...either way there's two separate random bits. If I am to continue I can honestly say I have no idea how they'll piece together and where the FanFic would be going.

Anyways hope you enjoy these random moments...^^

Panda-Chan.

**

* * *

**

***First One-Shot***

**Hermione, Ginny and Ron where sitting in the living room at the Potter's home. The Weasley's had come round for a visit and catch up on things as it had been a while since they had last saw each other. (Harry and Ginny had had enough of the dismal Autumn weather so decided to take a break abroad.) **

**It was pretty silent apart from a few loud thuds coming from Lily and Hugo upstairs.**

**Hermione was resting in an armchair absorbed in the latest release of The Prophet. Ron was standing behind her, leaning against the back of the chair reading over her shoulder and Ginny was searching through the bookshelf looking for an old potions book she had bought ages ago.**

"**What's been going on lately Hermione?" Ginny asked, still looking through the books.**

"**Oh you mean in The Prophet? Hmm...Well the Ministry's just got...."**

**But she was interrupted by a loud bang from the kitchen followed by a shout.**

"**HARRY!" All three of them cried.**

**Ginny then ran towards the door and flung it open.**

**In staggered in Harry, his faced scrunched up in pain and a hand on his forehead. **

**Ginny then placed an arm round his shoulder to support him.**

**Hermione was frozen on the spot as was Ron, a fearful thought flickering through their minds.**

"**It isn't your scar is it Harry?" Ginny whispered anxiously, voicing all of their worries. She clutched at him tighter.**

"**W-What?" He opened one eye a fraction and surveyed his wife with a slightly perplexed look, despite the obvious pain. "Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible. Voldermort's dead remember?"**

"**Y-Yes but he could have still lived and just faked his death...like you..." Hermione piped up.**

"**But it's been 19 years Hermione," He raised a finger at her when he saw she was going to interrupt again. "And I'm definite it's not Voldermort. Why? Because **_**I'm **_**the reason I'm in pain..."**

**They all glanced at him with puzzled looks but before he could say anything, Ginny had lead him to the sofa and sat him down.**

"**Explain yourself." Ginny commanded, sitting down next to Harry. She then drew out her wand and slowly removed his hand off his forehead. Blood was flowing from a gash and once she had muttered a few spells and tapped her wand a couple of times it stopped.**

"**Okay okay, I will. Just don't laugh..." He murmured, resting his head on Ginny's shoulder. She patted his hair a few times with her hand. "While you lot were busy discussing whatever you were discussing **_**I **_**was trying to get something out of the top cupboard. I couldn't get it out using my wand because it was in here, and trust me you lot would of questioned me no end as to what I needed my wand so urgently for. Anyway I had to use a chair to climb up and I sort of...fell off it, and as you can see, I banged my head in the process..." **

"**Uh, what exactly **_**was **_**it you were getting up there in the first place?" Ron asked.**

"**Oh right yeah, um, Ron? Could you go into the kitchen and have a look for a rectangular blue box please?"**

"**Okay, sure." Ron then crossed the room and walked through to the kitchen.**

"**Bloody hell Harry it looks like James has come in here and tried one of those 'ingenious' spells of his!" They heard Ron exclaim.**

**Harry chuckled.**

"**I know! You found it yet?"**

"**Uh...hold it..."**

**There was the sound of things being chucked about and when Ginny heard it she shouted, **

"**Ron! If I find out you're making it worse, you're going to be in BIG TROUBLE!" She sounded a lot like her Mother and it made both Harry and Hermione laugh.**

**Ron however didn't think it was funny.**

"**Yeah yeah whatever **_**Mother**_**." He muttered irritably, coming back into the room holding the mysterious object in his hands. **

**Ron then held it out to Harry but he shook his head.**

"**Give it to your sister." Ron did so and both siblings looked at each other, confused.**

**Ginny took it from him and delicately untied the royal-blue ribbon. She then peeled of the tissue paper and slowly took off the lid.**

**She gasped loudly.**

"**T-That's...but...how?" She was lost for words so instead turned her head to face Harry's, which was still resting on her shoulder. **

**It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with tiny little gems planted in each of the separate charms. It was literally a **_**charms **_**bracelet as each of the little tiny objects and a small enchantment on them which enabled the wearer to do particular things quickly.**

**Not that Ginny knew that, nor did Harry before he stepped into the shop. It was only when he was inside did he realise that it was no ordinary jewellers. For one thing owls were swooping in and out of the back door, small parchments of what appeared to be paper tied to their leg. Also, sub-consciously he could feel a small tingle in the air, as if magic had been recently used.**

"**Yeah I know. I saw you glance at it every time we went past the shop so I thought I might as well get it for you. After all, it's not as if we're going to be going back anytime soon, or going on holiday at all for that matter..." He gave her a sidelong glance and was pleased to find the biggest smile plastered across her face.**

**He sighed and closed his eyes.**

"**You cease to amaze me Harry Potter." Ginny murmured. **

**He smiled. **

"**I cease to amaze **_**myself**_**." He mumbled back, not sure whether she was amazed at his ability to not even do the simplest things or the present he had just given her. **

**Harry then opened his eyes again when he heard his brother-in-law/best friend say slightly indignantly to Hermione,**

"**Don't look at me like that! I'm no Harry but seriously...!"**

**Hermione looked at him huffily then straightened the newspaper so that her face was hidden behind it.**

"**Hey come-on, don't be like that!" Ron shuffled back to his original position behind her and leaned forward so his cheek was resting against hers. "Please?"**

**She continued to ignore him.**

"**Hermione-e-e-e..." He droned.**

**She still continued to ignore him until at last her patience came to an erupt halt.**

"**Ronald Weasley. If you would mind I am **_**trying **_**to read here." She whispered crossly.**

**Ron smirked.**

"**Are you saying I'm actually **_**distracting **_**you?"**

**Hermione only replied by hitting him on the top of his head with the rolled-up newpaper.**

**Ron then withdrew himself slightly, but only so that he was now looking directly down at her.**

**She slowly tilted her head up to face him.**

"**You're looking at something?" She asked, still slightly irritable.**

"**Mmm hmm. You."**

**Hermione then quickly looked down again, whether it was because she was embarrassed or just annoyed again Ron couldn't tell.**

**So he leaned in again and murmured,**

"**You have a problem with that?"**

**Hermione glared at him but she had a small smile playing on her lips. She then pointed her index and middle finger at him and poked them into his cheek, pushing his face away in a swift movement.**

**Then she began reading The Prophet again, not even glancing at her husband any more.**

**Ron tilted his head so that he could just about see past the edge of the paper and his eye's met with Harry's. They smirked at each other, pretty pleased at the reactions they had managed to get out of their wives.**

*****End of first One-Shot*****

*****Second One-Shot*****

**Ginny was in the garden watering the plants, taking out the weeds and planting more flowers with her wand when a dark brown owl swooped down and flew back and forth in front of her.**

"Ah, Must be from Hogwarts." **Ginny thought, raising an arm so the owl could land.**

**It gracefully came to a stop, its talons pinching her bare arm slightly but she ignored the pain. Instead she took out the two rolled up envelopes marked with the Hogwarts crest from its leg and started to walk towards the door.**

"**Harry, Lily, we've got mail from Hogwarts!" She announced. The owl had flew off to rest in a spare cage hanging from one of the beams in the roof and she was then free to open up the envelopes.**

"**Oh? Are they from James and Albus?" He asked looking up from the paper he was reading. **

"**I think so...hold on...yes. The first one's from Al, shall I read it out loud?"**

**Lily then flew into the room and launched herself onto her Father's lap.**

"**Did you say you've got letters from James and Albus??" She asked excitedly. Her blue eyes were gleaming and she clapped her small hands together.**

"**Yes I did Lily." She then turned back to Harry. "Should I?"**

"**Go ahead." Harry said, adjusting his daughter's position slightly.**

**She cleared her throat a little then began reading.**

"_**Dear Mum, Dad and Lily,**_

_**Hogwarts is probably the most amazing school I have ever seen! It's so big and grand!! I couldn't believe that this was the same school you all went to! The great hall was waaay bigger than I expected and the floating candles were pretty cool as well. I won't say anymore about the building because that's kind of boring and I'm starting to get worried I won't get everything on this parchment.**_

_**Anyway, in my dormitory I only know one person and (if Uncle Ron's in the room I suggest you either stop reading if your reading this out loud or don't give him the letter. Or something like that anyway...) his name's Scorpius Malfoy. I had to sit next to him after I had been sorted. He seemed really snobby and stuck up at first," **_**Harry smirked a little. **_**"But he's really nice. Well, in his own reserved sort of way I suppose. We sit together in almost every lesson and I have to say he's a bloody super genius. He won't admit it and doesn't show it during class but he is! I asked him once, why he didn't bother doing more in lessons and he just said he didn't want to be a teacher's pet or geek. Ha! He's just trying to be cool as usual. Yeah, that's another thing about him. Even though he looks really snobby and seems really cold he can actually get along with people when he wants to. Which isn't often as he usually keeps to himself. Strange really, how he became friends with me pretty much instantly instead of totally ignoring me like he does with most of the population. Oh well, either way I'm glad I know at least someone. Everyone else is in Griffindor so I only get to see them properly at break and stuff. Sometimes I really did wish I was in Griffindor. I've always wanted to see what the common room looked like after hearing all your stories and stuff. But too be honest it's not as bad as I thought it would be, here in Slytherin. Not everyone is evil and my House Master, Professor Revlon, is not as wicked as everyone makes him out to be. He actually has a really funny sense of humour and no-one, and I mean no-one, in Slytherin can keep a straight face when he starts one of his numerous jokes or interesting stories.**_

_**Okay, so that's me done and dusted. Can't wait to hear from you and see you again!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Albus."**_

"**So...Al's in Slytherin?" Lily asked, looking to her dad then to her mum.**

"**Yep." They both replied.**

"**Huh. Never saw that coming...Albus being friends with Scorpius...and him being nice? Wow. Or maybe Al's just being too nice himself..." Harry muttered.**

"**Why can't you just be glad that he's made a friend hmm? I think Draco would be the same but he won't object. After-all you did save his life and he owes you a lot quite frankly. If his son is friends with Al it's not that much of a problem is it?" Ginny interrupted.**

"**Yeah, I guess so...still...let's hope Ron takes it better spirits than I picture him to. That is, if Al's warnings mean anything..."**

**Ginny nodded. **

"**Shall I read James's now?"**

"**Ooo! Yes please! His are always funny!" Lily squealed.**

**Harry just nodded.**

"_**Dear Mama, Papa and Darling Sissy, **_**(James always addressed them in numerous ways so this didn't startle or surprise them in the slightest.)**

_**It's the same old stuff for me I'm afraid. Wrecked a couple of cauldrons during Potions, played a couple of tricks on the first years and so on. Speaking of first years, this year's ones crack me up. Seriously, most of them tend to think just because they're the youngest they'll get special treatment or something! Pff...yeah, special treatment from me and the gang more like. We've been running out of supplies faster than a loose snitch! Oh...which reminds me...I got properly told off by Uncle Percy the other day...caught us lot roaming around the corridors after lights out. You would think he would cut us a bit off slack as I'm his nephew but nope! It was as if I was some **_**normal **_**trouble-making miscreant! Yeesh...he's tres harsh! Put us all in detention for a week! Bet you he's paying me back from the countless of times I stuffed a load of Uncle George's itching power in his robes...hehe...not **_**that **_**was funny! **_

_**My first lesson this year was Herbology with Neville. Jolly and funny as always. Though, when he found out Henry had taken his earphones off (Jacob was talking to him and he couldn't hear what he was saying) and was knocked out by a screaming mandrake, he didn't look like a very happy bunny at all...I would say he resembled a female norweigan ridgeback when she's properly angry...that was pretty funny too....**_

_**Hey, saw this really cute girl the other day, a first year I think. Asian, really pretty, dark brown eyes and sleek jet black hair past her shoulders. Her name's Ling Zhang...now that I think about it...I remember her saying her Dad's name was Christopher, half american half chinese, and her Mother was...ah what was it...Cho I think..."**_

**At that point Harry had started chocking on the butterbeer he was drinking. His face was turning redder by the minute, whether it was the mention of his first girlfriend's name or the fact he was chocking or possibly both, Ginny couldn't tell. She just chuckled and walked behind him to pat him on the back a couple of times.**

"**Seems as though Father and Son both share the same tastes after all..." She teased.**

**Harry just spluttered and coughed some more.**

"**That...is...not funny..." He wheezed.**

**She chuckled again.**

"**Maaam? Who's Cho?" Lily asked.**

"**Heh...she was you're Father's first girlfriend Lily!" She said, smirking at her husband.**

"**WAAH?? Wow! And...and James has...?" She snickered.**

**Harry turned his head round to look at Ginny.**

**She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**If I'm alright with it then you should be." Then she slipped her arms round his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.**

"**I want a hug too!" Lily exclaimed wrapping her arms around her Father's chest.**

**Her parents both laughed.**

**Ginny then exdended her arms so she could give Lily a squeeze too and Harry hugged Lily back.**

"**I must be the luckiet Dad in the world..." Harry muttured. **

**Neither Ginny nor Lily said anything in reply and Harry didn't expect them too as they all knew that they were they were the luckiest family in the world...**

* * *

Wooo!! Done!! ^^ Please tell me what you think!

Panda-Chan.


End file.
